


Basil the Great

by BlueRoseEverdeen



Category: AU!Verse - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseEverdeen/pseuds/BlueRoseEverdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! In which Teenage!Jensen has a black cat named Basil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basil the Great

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about this on Tumblr, so I thought, "What the Hell. I can write this, and I'm going to." I hope you enjoy!

“Daddy? Daddy, I’m thirsty!” I say; curling up by him. He feels warm, as he always does. I know he’s not cold at heart, though, because he loves my brother and I very much…at least that’s what he says. He gives me a good home, with plenty of food and a big, soft bed. He feels me curl up by him and he gives me a smile. I love his smiles; they’re so warm and they make his eyes crinkle. He has bright green ones like I do! He doesn’t have black hair like I do, though. His long fingers are warm on my head, but their touch is light. I leap up then, and go over to where his notepad lays on the ground. I pick it up and take it over to him; my eyes pleading. He laughs; he has a really nice laugh too. It makes me feel happy, the way he laughs. He throws his whole body into it, like he’s genuinely happy. He takes the notepad from me and pats my head again; rubbing my body all the way down to where the base of my tail starts. I curl up there; right on his textbook! He looks a little startled at first, and then he smiles again.

“Oh, Basil.” He says with a smile. He rubs between my ears and then buries his face in my hair. “I love you, so much.”


End file.
